


My Red Mead/Seethe of a Warrior (Two Sides of the Same Coin)

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Twitter Favorite Servant Drabbles [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: BIG tw for r*pe/csa





	My Red Mead/Seethe of a Warrior (Two Sides of the Same Coin)

**Author's Note:**

> BIG tw for r*pe/csa

Fergus knows Medb's had a long day as soon as the door to their room slides open. Not a single lamp or candle is lit. The only source of light is from outside, and it reflects off the red alcohol that she sips. The strong aroma coming off of the chalice is honey-sweet; the unique scent ignites a flame of desire within Fergus. Seeing that red mead in Medb's hands is, contrary to popular belief, an uncommon thing.

He silently joins Medb in bed and wraps an arm around her, becoming the big spoon to her little spoon. As his other hand comes up to stroke her hair, she curls into his embrace like a newborn mammal seeking warmth. The mead spills onto the sheets, but neither of them care. With Fergus' familiar presence comforting her, her walls crumble away. She breaks down into soft, shaky sobs.

Nobody else has ever seen Medb in this vulnerable state. After all, she's built a strong, dominant persona in the years since her experiences with Conchobar. With every rape, she would add more and more to that mask. She wasn't allowed to show weakness after she escaped him. After experiencing things no fourteen-year old should, she resolved to conquer and crush all those around her to bury her own past.

In the end, it's nothing more than a facade. Behind the dominatrix is a child that never got her chance to have fun and grow up normally. But that facade is all that people see. They assume she's just another Chaotic Evil villain or lump her in with Kiara because of her thirst, and that reputation has become so prevalent that her red mead has become a Noble Phantasm. A Noble Phantasm that she will never use.

Fergus understands Medb on this level not only because of their time together, but because of their inherent similarities. In fact, it's not too far-fetched to call them two sides of the same coin. They were both originally minor fertility deities, reduced to royal humans due to the whims of Christians. There are landmarks in Ireland named after their genitals. They can both use the same heroic sword. They have the same notoriety of insatiable lust in Chaldea's halls.

A woman that requires seven men to please her. A man that requires seven women to please him. When they copulate, it's the perfect Goldilocks zone.

What makes them "different" sides of that coin is the way that people see them. While Fergus was made into a noble king that was unjustly deposed, Medb was slandered and defiled. The red aphrodisiac used by the Knights of the Red Branch was increased in intensity to become the red mead that Medb possesses. Their equal lust has become a force of good in Fergus' case and a force of evil in Medb's.

The fragrance rising from the red stain on the bedsheets stimulates Fergus' libido. But he ignores it. Tonight, Medb doesn't need sex.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i lowkey headcanon that My Red Mead and Fergus's Seethe are the same


End file.
